Silent Wood Manor: Curiosity kills
by GravityFallsgirl22
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Wendy, Soos and Stan get invited to a mysterious house by a mysterious girl, but they go anyway. And when they find the house looks Freaky and that Pacifica and Gideon are going to, they wish they hadn't gone... : ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The letters

(Dipper's P.O.V)

Me, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Waddles were sat in the lounge on what seemed like an ordinary day. The mystery shack was closed to the public and it was just beginning to get dark. Then I heard a knock at the door. No one else was getting up to answer it so I drearily got up to see who it was. I left the room and walked down the hall to the door where I opened it. There on the doorstep was a girl. She looked about the same age as me and she had dark brown hair and brown eyes which sparkled in the dim light. She was wearing an old, puffy, Victorian style dress that was purple and around her neck was a necklace sown with purple diamonds with the name 'Cashmere' written on it.

"Hi?" I nervously asked

"Hello, I am Cashmere" The girl excitedly stated, whilst holding out her hand. I shook it and she barged her way in.

I followed her into the lounge where she switched off the TV and pulled out a scroll. The other's yelled at her but she silenced them and began talking…

" Dear the Pines family,

You and 2 friends have been invited to Mr and Mrs Templeman's Silent wood Manor to stay the night. Not only that but each of you will be given a cash prize at the end of your stay. You shall arrive at 1.00pm and will be driven there in a couch with 8 other people. When you arrive you will be given lunch before finding a room and unpacking

Yours sincerely

Mr and Mrs Templeman"

She then passed me the scroll and walked out the room, to see her self out. But, I'm sure I didn't hear the door close.

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

My two best friends, Natalie and Patricia, and me were sitting in the new designer lounge, my mother had brought, playing Monopoly when there was a knock at the door. I immediately got up ad opened it. Standing in the door was a girl of roughly 13. She had dark brown hair combed back into a bun, golden brown eyes along with freckles all over her face. She was wearing the most hideous old-fashioned puffy Victorian dress, coloured Indigo. She had a necklace around her neck sown with Indigo diamonds with the name 'Primrose' written on it and in her hands was a scroll. She smiled nervously and handed me the scroll. I tossed it into the lounge and began talking to the strange girl.

"Get off my parents property" I screeched at her.

"I'm sorry, goodbye" She spoke gently

Then I slammed the door on her and wandered back into the lounge to read the scroll.

It read-

Dear the Northwest family,

You and 2 friends have been invited to Mr and Mrs Templeman's Silent wood Manor to stay the night. Not only that but each of you will be given a cash prize at the end of your stay. You shall arrive at 1.00pm and will be driven there in a couch with 8 other people. When you arrive you will be given lunch before finding a room and unpacking

Yours sincerely

Mr and Mrs Templeman

"Huh strange" I said to my friends whilst passing the scroll to them to read.

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I am right now sitting on the sofa stuffing myself with ice cream. Yum, my favourite, Cookie dough. My Mother was hovering her bedroom and my Father was out. Just as my advert was coming up on TV there was a knock at the door. I smoothed back my hair and stormed angrily to the door. There stood in front of me stood the most beautiful girl. She was twirling her amazing (not as amazing as mine though!) short Brown locks round her finger and her blue eyes were sparkling like sapphire's in the light. She had freckles dotted all over her face and was wearing the most gorgeous lilac old-fashioned Victorian style dress. And around her neck was the most staggering necklace sown with lilac diamonds with the name 'Gloss' written on it.

"Hi, I'm Gloss" she spoke softly

"Oh, Hello, I'm Gideon" I greeted her whilst blowing a kiss. "Why do come in"

We sat down on the sofa and I crawled onto her lap. I then started purring like a cat. Don't ask me why. I then got all embarrassed and crawled off to sit next to her. She stood up and began reading to me off a scroll she got out of nowhere.

"Dear the Gleeful family,

You have been invited to Mr and Mrs Templeman's Silent wood Manor to stay the night. Not only that but each of you will be given a cash prize at the end of your stay. You shall arrive at 1.00pm and will be driven there in a couch with 10 other people. When you arrive you will be given lunch before finding a room and unpacking.

Yours sincerely

Mr and Mrs Templeman"

"Oh I'll be there all right!" I replied.

Just as my Mother was about to walk in I dived under her dress. She giggled and stood there whistling as if nothing had happened. When my mother was safely out the way I crawled back out, blushing uncontrollably.

"I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over me" I apologised

"Not to worry, well I really have to get back," Gloss said

"Oh yes, here's the door" I replied showing her out "See you, well, when I see you again"

(The next day)

(Dipper's P.O.V)

The couch pulled up out side the house, but it was very peculiar as horse's pulled it and it was more a carriage then a couch.

_Oh well, must just be to make them look posh._ I thought

We all got in and the carriage and the horse's began to move steadily away.

We approached the posh side of town and the carriage stopped. I stood up but as I was going to step out a girl who sat down in front of me pushed me back in my chair. There were two more behind her and then two parents. They were all dressed as if they were going to some fancy party.

"What are they doing here?" The girl screeched. Then I realised it was Pacifica, her friends and her family

"More importantly what are you all doing here? If I knew you were coming I wouldn't have come!" I screamed back.

We argued the whole journey and I barley noticed the car had stopped until Gideon stepped into the carriage. He was wearing a posh suit and had a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Oh my goodie gum drops, there must be some mistake. Are you sure this is the right carriage Father?" Gideon asked

"Oh my gosh, that just made things even worse. Not only have we got the local tramps coming with us we've also got that stuck up brat and his parents too!" Pacifica screeched.

"How dare you insult our family like that!" I screamed at Pacifica

"I'm not going!" Gideon pouted. But he was picked up and put into a chair and then his parents sat down next to him.

"JUST SHUT UP! All of you" Wendy yelled, "Now I don't care who's going as long as we have a good time and get along"

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, the only noise to be heard, the clip, clopping of the horse's hooves.

(Wendy's P.O.V)

I can't believe I just shouted at them like that, especially Dipper! Now it's so awkward as no one is saying a word.

I was gazing out the window and the carriage pulled up to a tall gate with spikes at the top. As we approached the gate opened and the sign read "Silent Wood Manor"

_So this must be the place _I thought gazing up at the huge dark house. It defiantly looked mysterious and haunted in a way.

The carriage pulled up at the gigantic door and our bags we taken off. We then got out the carriage and grabbed our bags. And as usual Pacifica was moaning.

"No there must be some mistake here, I thought we were going to a beautiful manor with pink walls and lovely people greeting us!" She moaned

"Nope, no mistake here. Didn't you read the sign? It said Silent Wood Manor, this is the house." I corrected her. Then she gave me the evil eyes, so I glared at her back.

The huge doors opened and we all ventured inside a placed our bags on the floor. But there didn't seem to be anyone there…

**So that's my first Chapter and if your wondering if I copied Lil ol GF's 'That house' She gave me permission to write this. So, if you haven't already don't forget to read hers too.**

**Don't forget to review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Templemen family

_…There didn't seem to be anyone there…_

(Dipper's P.O.V)

"Hello?" I asked into thin air, "Anyone there?"

"Look, idiot, can't you see that there is no one there?" Pacifica smirked, "I mean unless your blind or something surly you would see that there isn't anyone here?" Pacifica and her friends burst into laughter. That stuck up cow.

"Hey Dip, don't worry about her, she's just been brought up the wrong way. At least your parents know hoe to look after kids" Wendy comforted me. Ahhh Wendy, the love of my life.

"Hey Dipper, you want to got and explore?" Mabel asked me

"Yeah it would be fun" Soos encouraged

"Ok, guys, let's go!" I joyfully replied. As I walked towards the nearest door I heard a voice behind me.

"Going so soon?" The voice asked, "You've only just got here"

We turned round and at the top of the staircase was a man, a woman and three girls, one of which I recognised to be Cashmere. The man looked around 50 and was wearing an old-fashioned reddish suit with a bow tie and his hair was blonde and he had a beard and moustache. On his feet were sturdy, black shoes. They all looked from around the Victorian times.

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I'm sure I can recognise on of the girls? Oh yeah Gloss, sweet, beautiful Gloss. Just like me, sweet and beautiful!

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

It took me a while to figure out who one of the girls were but then I remembered she was the girl who gave us the invite to this disgusting place.

(Dipper's P.O.V)

Oh and the woman. She looked about 45 and was wearing yet another old-fashioned dress. It was a light aqua-blue colour. She had brunette hair and blue eyes.

"I am Mr Templemen and this is my wife Mrs Templemen" He spoke pointing towards his wife. "But you may call us Edward and Elizabeth.

They seemed fairly nice and nothing to creepy, except that they were dressed like Victorians…

"And these are our children, Gloss, Cashmere and Primrose" Edward said pointing towards the three girls. "Right now please follow us through to the dining room."

We all followed them through a door to the dining room where we all took our place.

"Hey Dipper, you want to hear a joke?" Grunkle Stan asked

"Um sure" I said scanning the room for Gideon, Gloss, Cashmere and Primrose, as they had seemed to have gone.

"Ok, Why did the…hey where you going kid!" He asked as I ran from the table.

"Umm… I really need the toilet," I answered

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I was making my way through with the others at the back when I felt two hands grab mine and pull me back.

"Whoa what you doing?" I asked before I knew who did it.

"Hey it's me, Gloss and Cashmere" Gloss asked

"Oh hi" I said blushing

"Want to come on a walk with us?" They asked

"Ok sure… as long as we'll be back in time for food" I nervously asked. I was not going to miss a meal!

"Oh there's no need for that…" Gloss began

"…We'll get some later" Cashmere finished

Then hand in hand the three of us skipped along an eerie corridor with paintings of strange people hung on the walls. But I could have sworn they were watching me…

We skipped along the corridor for what seemed forever before the two girls pulled me into a room and pushed me against the wall.

"Whoa girls… what are you doing?" I asked blushing

"Oh nothing much" Gloss replied

Then my hair rose two times its normal size. A wide smile broadened across my face.

"You can do whatever you like my precious's!" I spoke smiling.

(Dipper's P.O.V)

I ran through the door we just came in and then I saw a memory or something. In front of me were three figures, transparent, ghost like. One was Gideon the other two Gloss and Cashmere. They were holding hands and then they skipped together down a corridor. I followed and then it disappeared, but I continued to walk the creepy path alone.

After what seemed like forever, I bumped into someone. She fell on the floor so I held out my hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" I said blushing. After all she was almost as beautiful as Wendy!

"Oh that's ok" She spoke shyly

"I'm Dipper" I greeted her, still blushing.

"Oh hi, I'm Primrose" She softly spoke blushing too, "I thought you were meant to be at the table?"

"Well I am but I saw that you, Gloss, Cashmere and Gideon were missing, so I came out to find Gideon." I stated

"Oh so you and Gideon are like friends then?" Primrose asked.

"Oh, no way, not with that pig!" I argued, "I just get… well a little curious… sometimes"

"Hey so do I. I love solving mysteries too," She agreed

"You want to help me find Gideon and your sister's?" I asked her nervously

"Yeah sure! I bet they are together, you see my sister's have a thing for him" Primrose said

"Ok, let's go!" I urged her.

(Gideon's P.O.V)

"Can I touch you hair?" Cashmere asked

I didn't here what she said so I chuckled and then she began stroking my hair as if I was a cat.

"No! Not the hair, not the hair" I repeated over and over again until she final stopped.

"Ok, that's enough now take me back, I WANT FOOD!" I screamed as my hair slowly sunk back to its normal size.

(Dipper's P.O.V)

Primrose and I eventually came across a door we crouched in the corridor like mice listening to them. It was so funny I had to stop myself several times from laughing to loud. And then all of a sudden the room went silent. I burst in with Primrose trailing behind. They had gone, vanished into thin air.

"Well we had better get back to the other's" I admitted

"Yeah, I'm starving" Primrose agreed.

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

When Dipper got back we could all eventually eat our food. That stupid thing! Now I'm starving and I forgot to bring my super strong fresh mints.

(Soos's P.O.V)

"This is really great food, who made it?" I thanked them whilst stuffing my face with something.

"Soos, you know that's peacock don't you" Dipper asked

"Aw the poor peacock… We'll it tastes good anyway" I replied, stuffing my face some more.

Then I heard a glass chink at the other end of the table.

"My fellow guest's, now that lunch is over I would like you all to get into pairs or three's or if you'd prefer, on your own. Then you will be given a map and set off to find your bedroom yourselves. You may also go with our daughters" Edward grinned

(Dipper's P.O.V)

_Who shall I go with? _I asked myself over and over again.

"Hey, Dude, you want to room with me?" Soos questioned.

"Hey, Dipper you're going to share with me right?" Mabel asked

"Actually guys, I'm not sure." I felt as if my heart had been torn in two. "I'm going to go with…Soos this time, sorry Mabel"

"Oh ok, I'll go with Wendy then" Mabel sadly replied

"Alright!" I heard Wendy say from behind Mabel.

I found out who all the roommates were:

Soos and me

Mabel, Wendy and Primrose

Gideon, Gloss and Cashmere (No surprise there)

Pacifica, Natalie and Patricia

Mr and Mrs Northwest

Mr and Mrs Gleeful

Grunkle Stan (Poor him)

"Huh Nobody want to go with me?" I heard Grunkle Stan sulk "Mabel? Dipper? I guess I'll just have to go by myself"

**That's all for chapter 2 my wonderful supporters. Chapter 3 will be up soon hopefully, but I am going back to school Wednesday so no promises. **

**Also If ANYBODY has any idea's please PM me (Unless you're a guest, then leave it in your review) it would be appreciated **

**Please Review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

(Dipper's P.O.V)

We were all given maps except the parents who were directed to their room (I guess that's because they are to lazy to find it themselves)

"Ha you have to find your own room, but I don't have to!" Stan said, annoyingly. But they were only given directions…

Everyone set off heading in different directions. I gave Soos the map and told him to direct us to our room so I could look out for stuff. But I'm kind of regretting that now.

We walked along the first corridor with Mabel, Wendy and Primrose behind us. Then we came to a dead end so we turned back to go the other way, bumping into Mabel as we walked past. Then we came to a dead end the other side.

"Soos look what you've done!" I screamed, "You've got all five of us stuck down here with your rubbish map reading!"

I glanced down at the map to find it upside down

"No wonder why, the map's upside down!" I finish

"Look I'm sorry Dude, but you gave the map to me!" He argued

(Mabel's P.O.V)

We were following Dipper but unfortunately they led us to a dead end, so now we're all stuck!

"Do those painting's seem to be moving to you?" Wendy asked

"What paintings?" I asked curiously

"Those painting's" Wendy replied pointing to a line of pastel coloured paintings.

Then a person jumped out from a painting. She was small and wearing an odd blue- tinted wedding dress. Her hair was tied up scruffily into a bun. Her ribs were showing and her skin, peeling and tinted blue.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked

"I am Rosaline and I seek avenge on my newly wedded husband who drowned me, hours after we were married!" She replied in a squeaky high-pitched voice "And as you were the first people I laid eyes on you must die!"

I screamed extremely loudly and jumped behind Dipper.

With nowhere to go we all huddled together at one end of the corridor. Then we fell backwards onto something and the door slammed behind us.

We all got up and looked around, it was a large room full of cobwebs. Then when I looked at where we had landed and they're on the floor were loads of skeletons. I screamed once more and they, surprisingly, all stood up. Primrose just rolled her eyes- she was probably used to all this.

They talked to us and mentioned that this house was haunted, and the worst was during the night…

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

"Ooh can we, PLEASE Pacifica stop for a rest!" Natalie and Patricia moaned.

"No we have to keep moving, other wise goodness knows what's going to happen. I've already heard screams which sounded a lot like that stuck up brat, Mabel, and she wouldn't scream at anything." I argued

"Funny, I could have sworn that there was a figure in that painting" Patricia pointed out.

Then I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder

"What is it now you two…" I began turning around. There standing behind me was the most ugly man I had EVER seen. He was covered from head to toe in the most icky green slime and was wearing, grey trousers and a white shirt.

"BOO" He shouted

"Aghh" The three of us screamed as we run down the hall. Now all we could here was the echo of faint laughing, and thank goodness now we had come across a door.

"This must be our bedroom," I said pushing open the door

There in front of us was a girl sitting on a stool in the middle of the room. She was transparent and I immediately recognised her a Primrose. And standing up was Elizabeth with the same transparent effect.

"I can do and see things that other's can't at school mommy" She wined "I can speak to animals and see the dead"

We could tell she was clearly frightened now. I wanted to back away, but it was like being glued to the TV when you can't look away from the programme you are watching.

"I know sweetheart, we all can. Me, Gloss, Cashmere, you and your Daddy" Elizabeth replied.

And then they vanished into thin air, only the stool remaining in the middle of the room…

(Gideon's P.O.V)

We found our room easily in a matter of minutes and I went into the bathroom to wash my hands. When I came out, Cashmere and Gloss were lying on my bed wearing bikinis.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I questioned

"Oh were just going for a dip in the pool!" Gloss replied

"Want to come?" Cashmere asked

"I would, but I don't have any swimming trunks" I replied

"Oh that doesn't matter!" Gloss said

Cashmere then gave her a sharp nudge and she mouthed the word 'Ouch' hitting Cashmere back.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find you a pair" Cashmere said pulling out a tight looking pair of trunks. "Try these on for size!"…

(Stan's P.O.V)

Even though we had directions, I admit, I still got lost.

"Hello?" I called down a long corridor

"Hello" A voice called back

"Who's there?" I questioned

"I'm Susan" A voice replied.

Then from out of the shadow's appeared the most beautiful woman in the whole entire world. I blushed. She was the same height as me, with long white hair and blue eyes. Susan was wearing a long flowing Indigo dress and a tiara.

"I've…kind o of lost my w way a little, can you h help" I stuttered

"Yeah sure" She replied

"I'm Stan," I said blushing and holding out my hand. She took it and we walked hand in hand down the corridor.

(But Stan didn't notice her sharp, dagger like teeth… DAH, DAH, DAH…)

(Dipper's P.O.V)

We made our way out of the creepy skeleton room and then Soos and me found our room and luckily, Mabel, Wendy and Primrose were next door.

When we entered there was another one of those memory things. This time a young boy sitting in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"Daddy" He said looking up at his father "I'm different from the rest"

"And how would you be different young Edward" His father replied

"I can do this" Edward looked at the glass and squinted hard. Then the glass shattered, smashing shards of glass all over the room. I covered my head even though the glass fragments were too small to harm me.

"My boy, how long have you known of this power. You must be sent to a home straight away." His father shouted

"I don't want to be sent away, Daddy, I want to stay here, in this home, with Mummy. But defiantly not with a traitor, like you!" He screamed, as he squinted at his father. Then 2 daggers shot out of his eyes and plunged into his father. Then it disappeared, and the glass was fixed.

"Whoa Dude, I wonder who that was?" Soos dumbly asked

"It was Edward. Edward as a young boy. He killed his Father." I replied bluntly

Our room was large and we each had a four-poster bed, a un-suite bathroom and large door's leading out to a swimming pool. In the pool, though I could see 3 figures…

(Mabel's P.O.V)

We entered our room to see a memory like thing that Dipper was going on and on about earlier on.

Sitting on the bed was a girl. She was sobbing and next to her was a Woman.

"What's wrong my darling Elizabeth?" The Woman asked

"…Just k killed Daddy!" She sobbed

"You can't have killed Daddy! He's right here." The Woman comforted her whilst a middle aged man walked through us.

"In my studies I have confirmed that if two people are to be born on the same year, same day, same month, same time then they will become telepathically linked…"

The memory thing then disappeared, leaving only a crumpled bed sheet.

"What was that?" I asked Primrose

"It's a memory. You get them a lot in haunted houses. Things of which happened in the past, many years ago." Primrose replied.

"So was that your mother?" Wendy asked

"Yes, that was my mother…" Primrose reviled…

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

Our room was AMAZING a lot nicer then the one I have at home. We each had a four-poster bed and doors out to a swimming pool.

Our room was rather dusty, so I dusted off my stuff with my hand and went into the en-suite to wash my hands. I turned on the tap, expecting water to run out. But instead of water a runny red liquid poured out all over my designer nails.

"Ewe!" I screamed, running around the bedroom.

"What is It now Pacifica?" Natalie asked

"I turned on the tap and blood came flowing out instead of water," I screamed.

"I highly doubt that!" Patricia grounded running into the bathroom to turn on the tap. "What are you BLONDE or something, the tap runs water."

"Where let me see!" I screeched running into the bathroom "Oh" Now I could clearly see the tap was flowing water. So I stuck my hands into the cool water and looked away.

"Oh my gosh! It did come out blood as well, when she put her hands under the tap!" Patricia Screamed.

Then the three of us run around the bedroom, screaming our heads off.

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I'm in the pool with Cashmere and Gloss in trunks, which don't fit me at all they are too tight! All I can hear is screaming coming from one of the bedrooms off of the pool.

"Wow talk about noise neighbours!" I say to impress Gloss and Cashmere.

"Sorry what did you say? I can't hear over all this screaming!" Gloss asked

"Me and Gloss have to go inside." Cashmere told me

"Ok, I'll come to," I agreed

"No, I mean sure" Gloss corrected herself

The two girls ran ahead and when I got in they had whips in their hands.

"What are they for?" I asked.

They pushed me onto my bed and began riding me like I was a horse. They whipped me.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, "Get off of me!" I pushed them off and then jumped back into the pool.

"Gideon, we love you!" I could here them saying.

I reached into a pocket and pulled out a knife.

"I love you too girls" I chuckled edging my way back inside. "You can do what you want tonight when I'm asleep"

"But we don't want to do anything to you" Gloss replied

Then I launch at her with the knife and it stuck into her chest. But she didn't die. She just pulled out the knife and handed it back to me.

"Wait, what!" I screeched

"We're dead Gideon. Dead!"…

(Stan's P.O.V)

Susan helped me find my room and when I walked in there was a memory thing. Dipper had been talking about them earlier. Huddled in the middle of the room were Primrose, Gloss, Cashmere, Edward and Elizabeth.

"It will be ok" Elizabeth was reassuring the girls.

Then a man walked in with a gun in his hand followed by 5 other men with guns.

"Shot them!" The 1st man directed them. The other 5 shot at them. One bullet each. The men disappeared and lying on the floor were 4 dead bodies.

"Mom, Dad?" Primrose asked, she was still living.

She reached into a draw and pulled out a knife. She then plunged it into her heart.

Then the memory disappeared and the room returned to its former glory.

"Well that was a load of rubbish!" I shouted

"Well I'd better be going" Susan said, turning to leave

"Oh no, please stay, you'll keep me company" I begged her

"I'm sorry I have business to do" She apologised "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, some other time" I replied

She left the room and I sat on my bed in disbelief. Then from inside the wardrobe I heard a banging noise.

"Let me out!" a voice shouted, hidden within the wardrobe. "Let me out!" …

(Dipper's P.O.V)

The three figures left the pool and followed each other back into double glass doors.

_Guess it must be some other people _I thought to myself

"Hey, dude?" Soos called, throwing a cushion at me "Come look at this."

He was holding something in his hand, as in was cupped. Then he opened his hand and a pile of sand fell from between his hands.

"Soos, it was just a pile of sand." I said

"It wasn't, it was a pocket watch," He said, as if I was stupid.

Then all of the dust from around the room began moving into the centre and a figure was forming. Once it had finished a tall man stood in the centre of the room. He had a pocket watch in his hand and a stick. He was wearing a smart suit and his hair was scruffily combed back.

"You must make your way to the dining room for your tea, now if you would accuse me I must tell the other" He spoke.

We got appropriately dressed and stepped outside the door. Along the corridor various other doors opened to revile all of the others.

"Hi" Everyone called down the hall to each other merrily.

We made our way to the dining room, where we were served tea, sandwiches, scones, tea, teacakes, cake and of course biscuits.

After a hearty meal we made our way back to our rooms, to find our Pyjamas laid out on the bed. We got dressed and went to bed.

(Wendy's P.O.V)

Usually nothing wakes me. But tonight was different. It was thundering and the storm contained strong winds and bold flashes, accompanied with the loud crashes. In my dream I was running. Running away from a dark figure, who was running after me. Then I felt a broad tap on my shoulder and a shiver ran down my spine. I forced myself to wake and sat bolt upright in bed. Next to me lay a book. A book with a dark, torn, blood stained cover.

Curiously I flicked through the pages and pages of neat writing, opening it on one particular page.

_Dear Diary_

_I hate my life, weather I have friends or not. _

_Today on my way home from school I got lost in the forest. Away from my two sisters. Behind a tree a dark figure lurked in the gloomy shadows and a thick crisp, fog was forming, hanging around me like a bubble. I could faintly see the figure moving closer to me, so I sped up my pace. And little by little I eventually began running. Then in front of me a man appeared out of nowhere. Then another, then another. 6 men circled me. I was cold, alone and frightened. And me being the youngest didn't help. They each had a gun._

_"What do you want with me?" I asked_

_"We want your whole family, dead, you see your house hold's secrets and with you and your family in the way, we can't get to them." One man, clearly the leader, replied._

_I knew exactly what secrets they were on about. They were hidden in a secret chamber at the bottom of the pool; no one else could enter other than my father. They have been there since I was a little girl. There is a treasure there to, a treasure that keeps the dead living. But if it leaves the safety of the house, all dead will become living. The living dead. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about" I nervously stated_

_"Of course you do. Now show us where you live or it'll be the death of you." One man replied, showing his rotting yellow teeth as he grinned._

_I'm magic you see, my whole family is. So I closed my eyes tight and thought of home. Home in my own room in my mothers arms once more._

I just had to know who wrote this, so I flicked to the very first page and read allowed the name:

_Property of Primrose Templeman_

I knew I shouldn't have read the name out loud. The pages flicked rapidly across the book like 1000 locusts flying across my face. Then a man climbed out of the diary and stood broad at the foot of my bed.

"Show me where the secrets are hidden!" The man yelled

"I don't know where they are!" I replied helplessly

He pulled out a gun and I heard the trigger click. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my head into my pillow, embracing myself for the worst.

"Wendy?" A muffled voice asked, "Are you ok?"

I looked up from my pillow and Mabel was standing next to the bed. The book was lying closed on the desk in the corner of our room.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said attempting to cover up the truth

"Your clearly not, Wendy, I know you" She whispered

So I pored my heart open with what had happened and showed Mabel the Diary I had discovered. But I'm sure that wasn't going to be the last of the trouble to happen in Silent wood Manor…

**Dah Dah Dah…**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Also I wondered if maybe it was a bit too much to add all in one chapter, but oh well.**

**Don't forget to review **

**GravityFallsGirl22 x **


	4. Chapter 4: Pacifica dead?

(Pacifica's P.O.V)

I woke up, startled. I had had a nightmare. I ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water over my burning forehead. When I looked up into the mirror I saw a woman standing there with a hand on my shoulder, the same woman from my nightmare. She had long white hair, blue eyes and was wearing a long flowing Indigo dress and a tiara on her head. I then looked over my shoulder and nobody was there. I then touched my shoulder, just to be sure. I felt nothing. But, when I looked into the mirror once more, the same woman was there again. I rubbed my eyes; I often used to get nightmares at home where after I used to see the figures. But usually after a nightmare, after I've rubbed my eyes the figure disappears. But, not tonight.

"Hello?" I whispered

She opened her mouth and in the mirror she showed teeth like daggers, which dug deep into my neck. But when I looked once again, nobody was there. I screamed and then passed out.

(Patricia's P.O.V)

I heard Pacifica's ear blistering scream, coming from the bathroom. I woke up Natalie and we ran into the Bathroom to find Pacifica laying on the floor, unconscious, her blonde hair draped across her forehead. I then looked behind me for Natalie. She was now on the ground, to, but in her neck were two hole's, like a vampire. Blood was gushing out of them, I then rolled her over and scraped into her neck were the word 'Pacifica's the one'. I then felt a sharp grip on my neck and something digging deep into it. I screamed, before lying dead on the ground…

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I lay awake in bed. Watching my little marshmallows, Cashmere and Gloss sleeping next to me, in the same bed. Tonight had been fun. I woke 5 minutes ago to two screams and I desperately needed to stretch. I slipped under the covers and wormed my way down to the bottom on the bed, and out the end. I then tiptoed over to the bathroom, before going to the toilet and creeping my way back to the girls.

When I got back, both of them were awake and sitting up in bed.

"Girls" I greeted them

"One has been chosen." Cashmere said to Gloss

"What my little cupcake angel?" I asked

"Oh nothing!" Gloss spoke

"How about a bit more fun, huh how does that sound?" I smiled

"Oh yes…" Cashmere cheered as I crawled back into bed, on top of her…

(Stan's P.O.V)

Ok, the ghost in the wardrobe freaked me out, but this is even freakier. Susan returned after the screams. She woke me and lay next to me in bed. But there was something different about her. I didn't realize at first, but now I see it. She has what appears to be blood around her mouth and on two of her teeth.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, as I lean in close, examining her mouth.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bleeding lip, that's all." She replied wiping her mouth.

We lean in closer and just as I'm about to kiss her the door burst's open.

"Grunkle Stan! Come quick!" Dipper shouts

Oh just great, he brought the whole motley crew with him. Wendy, Soos, Mabel, Waddles and Primrose. Wendy covered up Mabel's eyes with her hand when she saw Susan lying next to me.

"What now?" I asked, grumpily

"It's Pacifica, Natalie and Patricia." He replied, anxiously

"Ok, I'm coming" I replied pulling on my shirt

(Dipper's P.O.V)

We all dived into Gideon's room and saw him floating around the room, as if posed or something. He then dropped back onto the bed head over heals. His face and hair stained with blood. Cashmere and Gloss were nowhere to been seen and Grunkle Stan's 'friend' was missing to.

"Oh my gosh Gideon! Are you ok?" Mabel squealed running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It' just my head..." He replied rubbing his forehead.

"Come with me" Mabel softly spoke, leading Gideon into the bathroom.

"Wendy, you stay here. The rest of us, to Pacifica." I instructed the others.

(Mabel's P.O.V)

I led Gideon through to the bathroom, Wendy closely followed behind. I may not like him but there must be something wrong and I was going to be mature and help him instead of standing in the doorway gaping at the scene in front of me.

I got Wendy to grab me a flannel whist I neatened up Gideon's hair. It was one thing he was proud of. But instead of telling me to get off he scuffed it up again.

"Wendy, the flannel." I told her

"Yep, here" She replied, handing it to me.

I run the tap and wetted the flannel. I then cleaned off all the bloodstains from his face.

"There good as new. How do you feel?" I asked, anxiously.

"There dead Mabel, dead" He mumbled

"What? Whose dead?" I questioned

"Cashmere, Gloss and all the other's I think" He replied shaky.

"So this means the house is really haunted?" I questioned Wendy

"Yep, sounds like it!" Wendy replied, he usual jolly self

"Come on. Let's get you to the others." Wendy added, helping Gideon then I off the floor.

(Dipper's P.O.V)

I'd already seen Pacifica, Natalie and Patricia so it came to no surprise to me. But all the other's stood there gawping at them (especially the adults.)

"Pacifica?" I whispered. I had already felt all their pulse, so I knew only Pacifica was living.

I knelt down on the floor next to her lifeless body:

"Pacifica!" I said more violently, shacking her body.

"Ugg what?" She groaned from the floor

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes I'm fine," She said more steadily as I helped her off the floor and onto her bed.

"Dipper!" I heard from behind. Two strong arms wrapped around me and squeezed me tight

"Mabel! What's up?" I turned around to see her face. She looked as pale as a ghost and her hands were stone cold. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yes… ok no. The house is haunted. That's why all the strange things have been happening. Like our memory thing: After you told me yours I worked out that Edward and Elizabeth are telepathically linked! And with the help of Gideon: everyone in this house apart from all of us are ghosts!" She replied, shakily.

"Maybe it's best if we get out of here!" Gideon said stepping forward.

"Yeah I agree!" Pacifica said, finding her feet.

"Then what are we waiting for, follow me!" Stan spoke walking down the corridor. We all joined on with Pacifica and Gideon bringing up the rear. Although now to mention it, Primrose has gone missing to.

(Gideon's P.O.V)

I had a job to be getting on with. Me and Pacifica bringing up the rear was fortunate, now all I have to wait for is Primrose to pull us into a room. My mind was racing. I could hear Gloss and Cashmere's bickering voice's echoing through my mind and sending cold shiver's down my spine.

Out the corner of my eye I say a door open. This must be it. I grabbed Pacifica round her neck and cupper her mouth. Then I pushed her into the room.

Inside was just a simple set up of a table and a chair. I shoved Pacifica down on the chair and Primrose tied her down.

"How you feeling sisters?" Primrose asked me?

"Oh were fine, let's just get on with this!" These words came out my mouth but were spoke by Gloss and Cashmere. Strange…

"Mum!" Primrose called. From out of a linking room Elizabeth walked in. She was holding a syringe and walking rather slowly.

"So, Pacifica how does it feel that you have been chosen for me to posses so I can get that god dam secret box hiding no where but in your very own house!" Elizabeth asked despitefully

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pacifica spat.

"Oh well, you will!" Elizabeth plunged the syringe into Pacifica's arm. She immediately became unconscious.

Then from behind me the door burst open knocking me to the floor. The force so hard that Gloss and Cashmere escaped from my body, leaving me lying on the floor.

(Dipper's P.O.V)

I had worked out where Pacifica had gone and rounded up the other's to find her. We burst into the room. Pacifica unconscious and Gideon lifeless on the floor.

"We worked out what you are doing!" Mabel began.

"But now you have to get through us two!" Wendy added

"Hurry up Primrose, get the formation right" Elizabeth screeched

"But mum, it's not sunrise yet, we can't!" Primrose replied

A thing about most ghosts, in this case Elizabeth and Primrose, is that they are completely powerless unless they are in a posed body.

Whilst we were all talking Wendy and Mabel had managed to sneak up behind and free Pacifica, who was already coming around. She staggered up next to me.

"Primrose, how did she get there?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled

Then Elizabeth fell to the floor. Behind her Stan stood!

"Bull's eye!" Stan screamed

"Now let's get out of here!" Dipper spoke.

(Mabel's P.O.V)

We wandered down the corridor's until eventually we found the exit. Although we still couldn't get out, they were locked.

I turned round and there on the stairs was Edward.

"Going so soon?"

**Hi guys, I know a bit random! I was thinking about wrapping it up next chapter what do you guys think? If you do want me to do more please give me some ideas!**

**Please Review!**

**GravityFallsGirl22 x**


End file.
